Resolution
by Muragaragah
Summary: Canada's on a beach alone. For once America notices him and finds him there, wondering why the heck he would leave such an awesome new year's party. AmeCan, rated for language. Happy New Year everybody!


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Hetalia, Himaruya does!  
><em>_I guess I wanted to start 2012 doing what I do best. This is my second holiday fic. =) I'm sorry that it starts out kinda sad, probably because I'm a little sad at the moment, but it gets better! Anyone for tsundere!Canada?  
><em>_As always, reviews = love. They keep me writing.  
><em>_Enjoy?~_

* * *

><p>Resolution<p>

The salt-drenched sound of lazy waves crashing against the velveteen shore of the beach upon which Canada traipsed surrounded the lone North American nation, granting him figurative refuge from the loneliness that he incessantly fought to keep at bay. Arctic hands jammed themselves into the linked pocket on the front of his teal hoodie as he ambled down the beach, a breeze whispered from the crests of the waves wafting to greet him with each step he took, tousling champagne locks of wavy hair and tossing one distinct curly strand skyward. He toed the line between sand untouched by the ocean and the darker, damp expanse littered with miniscule pebbles preceding the water, tossing an indigo glance over his shoulder at the spiral lighthouse behind him, still clearly within his line of sight. He halted in his tracks as he reached a gargantuan rock jutting out of the sand, its top smoothed by years of baking in the solacing rays of tropical sunlight as gentle waves lapped at its sides. With one lithe leap he mounted the rock, turning then toward the orange ball of light slowly slipping further toward the curved, watery horizon, noticing absently that the sky above gradually transcended shades of blues and violets, beginning with its magnificent cyan and tainting darker shades that foretold the cobalt of dusk. _I doubt anyone knows that I'm even out here, much less even cares. They're all probably gathered at that huge party America's throwing tonight to ring in the new year… that's the only reason why all of the world's national personifications are down here, anyway. I wonder if anyone's realized that I'm missing yet._

He hopped off of the rock with a swift glimpse down at his heather gray cotton pants—_thank goodness I dressed light—_before taking a few measured paces toward the calm waters of the ocean, not really caring that the hem of his pants were undoubtedly going to get wet and caked with clingy sand. The craggy prickling of the rocks under bare feet didn't faze the blonde as his ankles submerged within the cool, welcoming water of an incoming wave; he chased the retreating form of the ocean much like a child would, though he stopped as soon as a foreign voice pierced the air, choppy waves drenching the fabric of Canada's pants up to his mid-thigh. "Hey Canadia!"

_There's only one person in this entire world that would butcher my country name up so terribly and without fail each time he tried to pronounce it._ He almost didn't need to turn toward the source of the voice to know who it was that had actually noticed him: America dashed toward his national counterpart with as much speed as he could muster, one hand waving through the unpredictable winds of the sea—Canada could easily recall witnessing almost the exact same scene what felt like centuries ago, when both himself and America were just developing countries in the form of children exploring an unfamiliar beach. "Hi, America," Canada half-whispered in his futile attempt to shout, "why are you down here? Don't they need you at the party? You are the host, after all."

America threw his head back as he sloshed through the water to stand beside Canada, hands balling into fists and finding purchase upon both sides of his hips as a triumphant laugh sliced through the air, exuding almost tangible confidence. "I think the peeps at my house can take care of themselves for at least a few minutes, or at least I hope so! They won't miss me, and besides, they'll probably come lookin' for me if they need me for something. Why're you down here? I saw you slip out the back door a few minutes ago."

"You mean you actually noticed me for once without having anyone point my existence out to you first? Amazing," Canada muttered under his breath before his gaze shifted from the horizon to peer out of the corner of his eye at the country personification that he got mistaken for on a daily basis.

"Yeah, I know I'm amazing, nothing new there!" America chuckled, bright blue eyes lifting skyward to discover a few stars had begun to reveal themselves within the twilit sky. "But seriously dude, is there anything wrong with the party? It sucks you left without tellin' anyone."

Canada shook his head. "No, it's a wonderful party as always. I was surprised that you actually baked a fluorescent yellow cake this year… glow in the dark, even." _It looks radioactive…_

A pearly grin illuminated America's blunt features as he nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! It took a few tries to get the color right but I actually managed it! But I wonder why no one's tried it yet…"

The blonde beside him simply shrugged, not bothering to dignify his what-should-have-been rhetorical question with an answer.

The sun plummeted completely out of sight underneath the sharp waves adorning the horizon in the countless moments of silence that filled the space between the two countries. "So," America broke the quiet then, though the pitch of his voice was nowhere near as loud as it had previously been, "can you believe that it's already the new year? 2012 is just a few hours away, it seemed like 2011 lasted freaking forever…"

"Yeah, but I'm sort of worried about this new year," Canada admitted, taking a step toward America as an unnaturally freezing gust of wind breezed across the sea pooling around his thighs, shoulders unintentionally trembling, "you know what everyone's been saying about the Mayan calendar ending on December 21, 2012… those superstitions have really been bugging me for a few months now. I mean, what if it's true? What if the world really will end on that date?"

A wistful smirk piqued the corners of America's mouth as it was his turn to shrug. "Well, if it does then we need to make this year the best ever! Do all the stuff that you've been wanting to do, Canada, stuff you'll probably never be able to do again! Crazy stuff… I dunno, stuff like that. That's what I'm gonna do, anyway! I think that'll be my resolution this year: do as much crazy shit as I can, and stock up on non-perishables while I'm at it, can't be too careful… who knows, maybe the Mayans forecasted a zombie apocalypse instead of the end of the world? That's what I think, at least! Or maybe an alien invasion…"

Canada could only shake his head as a faint chuckle escaped him: only America would jump to the conclusion of an alien invasion or a zombie apocalypse, and treat that as if those events would be more favorable to the end of the world. "So Canada!" the exuberant, caramel-haired blonde flanking the Canadian piped up, "d'you have a new year's resolution?"

"I haven't really decided on my official resolution yet," Canada explained, removing his now thermal hands from the secure confines of his hoodie's pocket, "but… I guess it'll be along the lines of yours: just to enjoy life in the new year, even if the possibility of the world ending looms on the horizon. Do crazy things that I would never do… or ever live down for that matter."

"Sounds like you're finally going to have some fun!" America laughed before sliding shoulder-to-shoulder to the slightly shorter North American country, gesturing animatedly to the sky as his free hand found Canada's and clutched it tight. "Speaking of fun, the fireworks are supposed to start in a few minutes! So… are you going to start on that resolution tonight?"

"It's not even the new year yet, Al," Canada reminded him, thanking the heavens that evening had fallen hastily enough so that the dim, argentine light of the gibbous moon rising into the sky did not alight on the scorching blush that swelled within the cream complexion of his cheeks.

America shrugged as the shade of a chuckle betrayed him, shuffling around Canada to stand in front of him, obscuring his view of the darkened horizon. "It doesn't really matter, does it? It's close enough!"

A devious smirk traced across Canada's lips as an idea popped into his head, immediately deepening his blush; he knew that an opportunity had presented itself, and who was he to let it slip through his fingers? Besides, the once-unattainable thought of being with America had plagued his mind for god knows how long now... "You know what, for once you're right, Al. It _is_ close enough… and besides, if the world is coming to an end in a little more than eleven months, why not step out on a limb for a moment?"

The telltale hiss of the first firework of the evening being lit brusquely struck the air as Canada's hand wriggled out of America's grasp; as vibrant scarlet light bloomed overhead into a star the usually-meek blonde gripped both of America's wrists and pulled him close, closing the infinitesimal distance between them before their lips met. Another firecracker whizzed through the air overhead just before the first one fizzled out into blackness as America's eyes bulged, studying the half-mast blue-violet of Canada's and noticing in his shock that the light of the fireworks swam within bespectacled irises that almost mimicked his own; his arms wrapped Canada into a strong hug, pinning the other's arms at his sides as he deepened the kiss, eyes fluttering almost shut. The tip of a clumsy tongue waltzed across the slightly chapped surface of Canada's bottom lip before America pulled away with a carefree smile upturning the corners of his mouth, realizing then that within the unexpectedly romantic moment he had picked Canada up. Another firework exploded against the canvas of midnight sky, conjuring the shape of another star in brilliant sapphire as America replaced Canada back onto his feet in the water, flashing his partner a luminescent grin. "Well, that's a sure step on the path to fulfilling your resolution, isn't it?" he half-joked as he tossed an arm across Canada's shoulders, pulling the quiet country into a summery embrace before his free hand found the other's and laced sinewy fingers through.

"Yours too, don't forget," Canada added as his head tilted upward; America adjusted so that he stood behind the other, withdrawing his arm from narrow shoulders.

"Yeah, mine too," America murmured absently as he leant forward, this time letting go of Canada's hand as both of his arms slipped around the shorter's midsection, holding Canada close to him.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, both pairs of eyes scrutinizing the various shapes and colors bursting against a fathomless night sky; though it was the fresh beginning of a new winter, December meshing fluidly into January, neither nation felt the icy chill riding the breeze lifting off of the water surrounding them that night.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
